After ch56 Waiting for ch57 !
by GallyGr01
Summary: A confession, a kiss, hugging on a bed... What's next?
1. Chapter 1

Here I was, lying on a bed with the girl I'd came to like wrapped up in my arms. I surely was the luckiest bastard around! Fumi might be the most kind, devoted and bright human being I'll ever know. Her soft skin, her expecting eyes and her honest words were enough for me to surrender to my feelings. Now that I was hugging her I couldn't deny how much I'd been yearning for her. She had to be mine. I'd told her I liked her... I still had to show her how much I loved her.

After a few minutes of stroking her back she had finally relaxed, her heartbeat calming down. She was sleeping now. I couln'd figure how she did fall asleep. I was just as excited as a kid on his birthday! I kept looking at her, breathing at her slow pace, falling in love more and more if possible with every inch of her very self.

Brushing through her jaw line made her shudder. I quickly closed my eyes before she regained consciousness.

" Hum... Are... Are you sleeping?"

I did't answer, curious about her next move. Her fingers hesitantly came to my chest. Slowly they went up until they found the nape of my neck. They danced through my hair and came to my face. She was killing me, with nothing but her touch.

Then I felt her lips ligthly brushing against mine.

 _Bolder than I though!_

Before I could think I pulled her to me gripping her by the waist and kissing her deeply. When I opened my eyes she had turned deep red and flinched a little, claiming some space.

 _What am I exactly doing there?_

" I hum... I'm sorry... Come. Let's go home."

She kept staring at me but didn't answer.

" Fumi, let's not spend the night here. I thought I could keep things cool... But... I'm sorry, ok?

\- Keep things cool?" she asked genuinely not understanding what I was implying.

" Please Fumi, don't look at me with such astonished eyes. You're making me feel bad here! You never tolerated me sleeping next to you and now you seem like you can't figure what the problem is?"

My hands were still around here waist and I felt her body tense as the words sunk in. I was frightening her. The best I could do right now was probably to let her go and climb down that fucking bed!

I closed my eyes to regain composure but her hand spreading across my face took me by surprise. When I opened my eyes again, there she was, blushing harder than ever but smiling.

" I'm sorry I didn't made myself clear..."

Her voice was so soft I could barely hear her. Her words kept coming to me in a whisper.

"... I DO... understand what you mean by "keeping things cool"... I... I just..."

Right when I thought she couldn't get more embarrassed, she turned a deeper shade of red, taking her hand back and hiding behind her bangs.

" What? What is it Fumi? Are you feeling unwell? We really should head back home!"

As I sat down, I realized how needy I got! _How am I supposed to hide this in such pants?!_

She got up and quickly gathered her things without looking at me. I'd made her mad once again...

She put those dangerous shoes on and crossed the room in a few deterimined steps. She opened the door and just before exiting, she turned to me, her face serious.

" I'm just sorry that you still feel like you have to "keep things cool"!"

And she disappeared, slamming the door on her way.

What... What the hell was that and where did it come from?! Y _ou're sorry I'm trying to keep things under controle? Don't fuck with me little girl!_

I rushed out of the room and spotted her waiting for the elevator.

" Oi! Don't you dare get inside without me! I don't even like running so why are you always making me?!"

The doors of the elevator opened and Gorou came out. As always, perfect timing...

" Hey?! Are you guys ok? Fumi-chan, what's with the stern face? And you, what's with the fierce eyes?

\- We ARE ok, Gorou, so mind your own business!"

He turned to Fumi still concerned.

" Yes, sensei is right, we are fine. But I'm tired, you see... so... I wanted to ask you if we could go... I mean, I left my bag at your house...

\- Fumi-chan, you should probably go home and I'll bring you your things tomorrow. Moreover, I've been drinking. I booked a room here and I was going to bed...

\- Oh! I'm sorry... I didn't... I... Ok then. Thank you for everything and see you tomorrow."

The bastard winked at her and turn to me with his smug face. As he came across he took me by the shoulder, bringing my ear to his mouth.

" There is NO escape tonight, so just man up! You'll thank me later..."

What was he talking about? What have they all been drinking tonight? I might be dreaming because nothing made sense.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped inside the elevator trying to figure how to make things better. Fumi was definitly getting nervous, avoiding my eyes as I was waiting for her to follow me. The doors began to close so I blocked them with a hand and pulled her to me, forcing her inside, crashing her agains me. Her heart had gone wild, I could feel it.

" I'm sorry, ok? I'm not sure about what but since I upset you, I am sorry. "

Her face buried in my chest, she started to talk.  
" I should be the one apologizing. I tried to play grown-up when I can barely handle holding your hand. I got jealous over nothing and kept wanting things that made no sense... I wanted you to treat me more like your girlfriend but at the same time, I don't know how to behave when we are together and I end up pushing you back."

I was at a loss for words. All I could do was hold her tight against me. I needed to make sure she wouldn't vanish like some dream.

When the elevator stopped, my shirt was wet from her tears. I covered her shoulders with my jacket and pressed her to my side, guiding her to the car.  
The way back home was dreadfully silent. Halfway, she fell asleep, relieving part of my anxiety. I could look at her as much as I wanted to.

 _Fumi, I do love you!_

These words needed to come out of my mouth. She had to know how I felt about her. It wasn't just some stupid crush over some young girl that came to cross roads with me. She was taking over my body and my soul, changing me, and she was probably going to shake my whole life... But I was ok with that. No matter where she would take me, I would go with her... Gladly! She had to know that.

"Fumi, wake up... We're home."  
As she stumbled out of the car, I grabbed her by the waist to be sure she woudn't fall apart.  
"Those damn shoes really are a threat!  
\- Hum... What did you say?  
\- Your shoes, there's no point in wearing them if you're going to break your neck...  
\- It might seem childish but I was trying to look more mature..."

I pushed her close, resting my head on top of hers.  
"There is no need for you to try to look more mature. You don't need to dress up to make guys tick... Even older ones!"  
I coud feel her skin radiating from the sudden blush.

 _You are adorable..._

Looking at her while she entered my house, our home, made me feel warm. She bent to take off her shoes and my mind ran to a very shameful place.

 _Shake it off! Go to bed! Now!_

"Sleep well Fumi.  
\- Huh? Ah, yes. Thank you sensei."

I nearly ran to my room. Everything she did kept turning me on. Even when she called me sensei! She had to stop calling me that! The next moment, I was standing at her door, knocking lightly.

"Fumi? Are you sleeping?"  
The door slid open, revealing a t-shirt and shorts wearing Fumi. Her hair was loose and she had her glasses on.

 _This is going to end badly..._

"What is it sensei?"

 _Do not sensei me again!_

"Well, I wanted to say goodnight...  
\- Goodnight then...?  
\- And I would appreciate that you quit calling me sensei...  
\- Ah! And what should I call you... Sensei?"  
It was like she was talking in slow motion, the words rolling from her lips.  
"Oi! Girl! What's the problem with you? No more sensei, ok?  
\- Ah, right! Sorry!"  
There she was, raging red and fidgeting.  
"Sorry, I'm being quite insensitive I guess. It's ok for you to call me Akatsuki.  
\- Ah... Of course... A- Aka... T-suki."  
She couldn't look at me anymore. Her hands tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt and a smile plastered on her face... I knew I was torturing her, but I wanted more.  
"Say it again Fumi...  
\- Aka...tsuki?  
\- Yes?"  
I took a step and entered her room, my heart beating fast.  
" Again?  
\- A- Akatsuki!  
\- Once more... please...  
\- ... Akat...suki.  
\- Yeah, I love you too!"

And I kissed her, because I had to!

" I guess I needed a goodnight kiss... It's late, I should let you sleep now! "

I had managed to keep my hands in my pockets, now I had to leave the room before some stupid move was made. Fumi was a diligent girl. Se would be ok with whatever I would put her through. I had to be carefull.

I left and want to the bathroom. A shower would help me cool off. I was overwhelmed by too many feelings. I was in love, which was enough to make me go crazy. I wanted to possess her body - badly! - which was quite new and surprising. And I wanted her to praise me, which made me the most egocentric selfish bastard!

After half an hour of trying to fall asleep, something knocked on the door.  
" Akatsuki... sensei? "

 _This girl is going to be the death of me!_


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped to the door and opened it before thinking.  
" What is it? Are you ok?  
\- Ah?! Well, yes I guess..."  
She looked away, blushing. Of course, I was half naked. I grabbed a t-shirt but before I could put it on, I was stopped by her words.  
" I want to sleep with you..."

 _What the hell?! What is she talking about?_

" Akatsuki, let me stay with you tonight. I'm too scared to go to sleep. I feel like the things you told me, it will be all gone in the morning. I'm sorry for feeling so insecure..."

Of course she was...

" Come here. I'm the one who's sorry for making you feel insecure."  
I took her by the hand and we sat on the futon.

" You need to know how important you are to me. When you first came in, something I couldn't describe happened. I kept worrying about you, wondering how you were doing when you were at school or if I wasn't being too harsh on you when you were at home. From time to time, I would look at you longer than I should. I would try to comfort you when you were down. I cared for you! When Gorou first asked about my feelings I thought life had been tough enough on you and it was only fair for you to have someone who would look a little after you. You knew how to take care of yourself and of others. I convinced myself I was behaving more like an older brother... But when I saw you with Gorou and started thinking about you with others boys, I realized how jealous I was. I wasn't worrying about you being happy! All I was concerned about was keeping you selfishly all to myself. The tenderness of your eyes, the sweetness of you words, the strength of you heart and your brightness... Fumi, you made me helplessly fall in love with you."

I squeezed her hand to make her look at me. She was flushed and her eyes kept avoiding me.  
" What I mean is I'm all yours. You don't need to feel insecure. And remember, you told me you would love me for the rest of your life...  
\- How can you... I... I never said such thing!  
\- You did. You're quite the shameless girl aren't you...  
\- You... Stop it now! You drank too much, that's why you're confused!  
\- Fumi, I love you. These words, I never told them before. Now I know why. If I had, it would have been a lie. And I'm quite sure you will be the only one hearing them. "  
For a split second, something like hope crossed her eyes. She really got used to being deceived!

" I trust you when you say that you'll always love me. And I want you, really bad, all to myself, in many ways. But now you have to trust me when I say there's no need to rush into anything... sexual...  
\- Don't... talk about that so casually! For God's sake!  
\- Listen to me. I want you Fumi, really, I mean, physically speaking. And you can rest assured that I'll have you... someday. But you're still in high school so I think you should get a chance to experience a typical high school relationship.  
\- But you're not a high school boy...  
\- Still, I'm your boyfriend. "

I could see she wasn't convinced by my words. She gave me a small polite smile and got up, feeling dismissed. At that precise moment the strong girl I've known seemed so fragile, like she could break.  
" Fumi, wait. Stay with me. Now that things are kind of sorted out, I guess you can sleep here."  
She turned to me, failling to hide her surprise, then walked silently to the other side of the bed.  
" Goodnight Akatsuki... and thank you for listening to me."

I shut off the lights and went to bed. Lying on my back, I could feel her body shaking. I turned to the side and put a hand over her shoulder. Slowly I slid until her back was against my chest. I bet she could feel my heart hammering. My hand went to her waist, so tiny, so soft. It was hard to think straight. She was intoxicating. But her body was finally relaxing. I hooked my arms around her and buried my nose in her hair.  
" Don't worry, I won't leave, so sleep now.  
\- Ok..."


	4. Chapter 4

A buzzing sound woke me up. Before having the chance to think about it, my mind ran straight to the warmth coming from beneath the blanket. There she was, lying on her back, one arm above her head, the other one resting on my naked stomach. She was beautiful, her dark hair spread over the pillow - over my pillow... -, the faintest smile still hung upon her lips.

" Sensei, are you there?  
\- Go to hell! I'm busy watching my girl sleep!" I mumbled to myself.

 _Wait, there's someone inside?!_

I got up ant took my t-shirt. Who dared to intrude?  
" Sensei? Sen... Ah! There you are!  
\- Huh? Uneda-san ? What are you doing here?  
\- I've been knocking on your door for the last ten minutes, but you didn't answer... And when I tried the door, it opened... So...  
\- I didn't answer, so what?  
\- Well, you're at home...  
\- Yes... So?  
\- So... You're supposed to answer...  
\- Is that so? Well, I'm really busy right now. I've got no time to speak with you.  
\- Busy you say? You look like you just came out of bed...  
\- That's right. What's your point?"  
I was losing my nerve here. Why couldn't she understand that I already had enough of her chit-chat. That's when I heard soft footsteps coming from behind.

" What are you doing Akatsuki... "  
Uneda froze, focusing on Fumi and her tiny shorts barely showing under a too large hoodie of mine. She was so indecent with her messy hair... Uneda might have thought that too.  
" Oh?! Akatsuki sensei, I mean. Good morning Uneda-san. I didn't realized you were here. I'm going to make some tea." She bent politely and disappeared in the kitchen.

" See! Like I said, busy."

Uneda kept her face down, biting her lip hard.  
" Uneda-san?  
\- Sensei, this is bad! I told you how I felt about you. Why are you being mean to me?  
\- That's something women usually complain about but I'm not being particularly mean to you...  
\- So, why are you making fun of me?  
\- How so?  
\- I came here and you humiliate me by implying something is actally going on between you and that little girl? It's impossible!  
\- She is not a little girl. She's my girl. Get it now and go home. I'm losing patience.  
\- But... I wanted to apologize about yesterday. I totally behaved like a spoiled child. I understand you don't know me yet. I should have waited before confessing my feelings! My work with you will officially be over next week... But I really like your writting... So I wondered if maybe I could stay as your assistant or something.  
\- Hum! No, thank you.  
\- Don't you need to think about it? Even a little?  
\- I don't.  
\- Why?  
\- First, I work alone. Then, Fumi, she is kind and caring. She's nice to anyone. Still, she doesn't like you. So no.  
\- Uneda-san? Sensei? Is everything ok?  
\- Fumi! Huh? Where's my hoddie? You'll catch a cold dressed like this.  
\- Oh, right! I folded it back. It seemed... inappropriate for me to wear it... now."  
For a short second, concern showed in her eyes while looking at Uneda. It was enough for Uneda to understand that Fumi was trying to be considerate of her feelings. It was enough for her to understand that my girl wouldn't need to feel insecure anymore.  
\- You're the worst! Both of you! "  
She ran out of the house, leaving the door wide open.

" I'm sorry I showed up...  
\- No, don't be. She wouldn't. Trust me!  
\- It's not fair!  
\- Why?  
\- She might be under the impression...  
\- That we slept together?  
\- Exactly!  
\- We did...  
\- Not...in that way!  
\- Which way?  
\- Stop messing with me. You know what I mean...  
\- Not sure!  
\- You are crowding me.  
\- I am. Is it a problem?  
\- Not sure...  
\- So, did we sleep together last night?  
\- It depends...  
\- On what?  
\- On what you're referring to.  
\- You're trapped.  
\- Am I?  
\- It's the wall you're leaning against...  
\- Ah! Then I must be trapped!  
\- You're face is burning up.  
\- Of course it is.  
\- Will you forget about what I told you last night?  
\- Which part?  
\- The part about rushing things.  
\- You mean, the part about not rushing things?!  
\- Yes!  
\- Yes...  
\- Yes?  
\- I guess...  
\- I... I need to make love to you! Right now!  
\- You should probably close the door..."


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki cornered me, his hands spread on the wall on each side of my head, his eyes on me.

His intensity was scaring me. I felt like with one wrong word, I could send him back to being his usual self and I didn't want that. I wasn't so sure about what I wanted anymore but pushing him back was not an option.

" So you say I should close the door... Nothing else?  
\- ... Maybe... lock it?  
\- Will do. Is that all?"  
Was it all? Oh my God, what should I say?

He rubbed his nose against mine and my heart stopped. My body was warm from anticipation.  
" Will you... Will you kiss me?"  
He frowned at my question. His right hand left the wall to come to my neck, caressing my collar bone. With one finger he turned my face to the side. His voice came in a whisper.  
" I'll try to only kiss you, but no offence if I end up eating you alive!"

His words made me gasp, earning me a low chuckle. I could feel his breath on my skin. His lips touched my ear and went down my neck, soft, hot and wet... I was dying from embarrassment, but at the same time I wanted more!  
With his thumb he truned my face back to him. His jaw clenched a few times before he could speak.

" I thought I could take things slow with you. But truthfully, I'm messing it up. I'm sorry. Tell me, why aren't you refusing me?"  
I wanted to answer that I was ok with that, but my throat went dry. He let go of my neck, hiding his eyes behind his hand. That's when I realzied how flushed he was.  
He growled, making me jump, and put his hand back on the wall, caging me with his arms and cutting through me with his eyes.

 _Please, kill me now!_

" I need to go the convenience store."

 _Eh?_

Slowly, he stepped back and went to his room. After a few moments, he came out in a pair of jeans and the black hoodie I'd borrowed right before. He got out through the door that was still open.

I was literally pinned to the wall, trying to process what had happened. Tears began to fall down my face but I wasn't sure why. I might be going into shock!

I waited. I was still standing there when he came back.

" Fumi? Are you ok? Have you been crying?  
\- You... left...  
\- What? I told you! I needed to go buy something..."  
I was shaking from head to toe. Akatsuki sighed and took my hand to put a small box inside.  
" Look, it's quite embarrassing to say, but since I moved in here, I only focused on work and... Well... I didn't get the occasion to think about being prepared...  
\- Being prepared?"  
He let go of my hand and my eyes fell to the box.

 _Oh my God! Condoms!_

I closed my fingers around the small box, strong enough for them to hurt, to be sure I wouldn't throw it out like a grenade.  
" Come!  
\- Eh? "  
He extended his hand, his face serious.  
" I need to take you to my room."  
I was hyperventilating, my blood pulsing, my head spinning. I was going to faint...  
" Fumi, will you trust me?"  
I was falling and with five words, he caught me up. Strangely enough, his question made feel calm and focused.  
I took Akatsuki's hand.  
" I will! "

When we entered his room, I was getting shy again. All I could do was hide behind a stupid smile.  
" Relax! I'm not actually going to eat you!  
\- It's... I don't know..."  
He sat us down on his futon. I had slept here the night before. I had wished for such a situation. Yet I wasn't ready for what was coming. I knew it.  
" I don't understand what is happening. I don't know what I'm supposed to do? I mean, I never... went through this.  
\- I figured... "  
God, my face was hot! How could he stay composed?  
" Fumi, you're not supposed to do anything. If it's too much, just tell me. I don't want to push you... I guess I'm the one feeling insecure now.  
\- Akatsuki, I love you!  
\- That's not the point. I can smell you... all over me, just from sleeping next to you. It's like I've been in you, beneath your skin... But I have not! You're so enticing! You've got something special that would appeal to any guy. You might not have noticed it yet because you're surrounded by a bunch of teenage morons only interested in big boobs, but believe me, when it comes to more mature guys...  
\- Stop it. You're making me unconfortable...  
\- You should be. And that box, you'll be the one giving it to me... when you'll feel like it. What I'm about to do... You don't understand... I love you Fumi, but even if it means hurting you, I won't be able to stop! This is the little bit of control I am offering you. "


	6. Chapter 6

Akatsuki shifted on the futon, turning his body to face me. His thumb pushed my bottom lip, leaving my mouth slightly open. His hesitation was obvious.  
" Akatsuki, it's ok! I'll be alright."

His eyes were glistening. Before I could say something, he rushed on me, his lips colliding with mine, his hands gripping at the nape of my neck and the small of my back, preventing me from falling. He kissed me like he was starving. I was lost, numbed by his attack and flushed from the warmth of his body.

Without a word, he swayed me down on the sheets. His eyes were burning. For a second, I thought I might not survive this. The next second, his hands were on me again, sneaking under my t-shirt. An electric shock ran through my body.  
" Stop! "  
He froze. I could feel his fingers shaking againts my stomach.  
" Oh my god! I'm sorry! It's... Your hands, they're ice cold! I'm sorry I couldn't bear it!"

He let out a breath he had been holding.  
" Damn! You scared me, sreaming like I was trying to... doesn't matter. As for my hands, they're not particularly cold. It's you skin that's burning hot. It makes you too sensitive... "  
I couldn't feel more ashamed. He, on the other hand, kept staring at me, watching me shiver as his hands glided up until they stopped at the curve of my breasts.  
" You're not wearing a bra?!  
\- I'm wearing my pajamas...  
\- So, that's how it works!  
\- Most of the time, I guess..."  
His jaw clenched as he slowly cupped my left breast.  
His voice came in a low growl.  
" You're so soft..."

 _Please, don't say such things!_

His fingertips lingered too long over my nipple and it felt like something was tearing me from inside. I wasn't ready for this... A moan escaped my lips. Instantly, Akatsuki shut his eyes, frowning. He bit hard on his lip, his body quivering.  
" Give me a minute..."  
I wasn't sure of what to do. Was I upsetting him?  
" Are... you... alright?  
\- I've been better!  
\- Can I... maybe... help you?  
\- Yes! Keep your sexy voice to yourself! Dammit! Your moan nearly made me come!"

 _Eh?! I'm not ready for this!_

Short chapter but my valentine is waiting... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes never left mine, dark pools trapping my soul, as his free hand pushed my t-shirt up, slowly, bringing my arms over my head while stripping me. The fabric sliped over my face and wrapped around my wrists.

" Akatsuki, you're blushing...  
\- Yeah, and I'm not even looking!"  
I was completly exposed... but I couldn't look away. I was immersed in his gaze.

His palms ran down my rib cage, stopping at my shorts.  
" I didn't know you could wear such a provocative outfit."  
His voice was ragged, like something was tormenting him.  
That's when his eyes fell allong my naked body, meeting with my lower abdomen.  
His fingers hooked around the waistband of my shorts as I sucked in a deep breath.  
" I need to ask you something...  
\- Hum?  
\- Are you wearing panties?  
\- What? Of course I am!  
\- Ok, ok... I had to ask, since you're in pajamas... "  
He started pushing down my shorts, serious as ever.  
It was too much to take! I had to close my eyes. His lips took me by surprise as he drew a line up to my right breast, planting soft kisses on the way, sending shivers all through my body.  
" What is it that you cannot stay put?  
\- It's... _Oh God!_ It's your hair, it's tickling..." I lied.

" Shall I tie it up?

\- Hum..."  
He sat up straight while taking off my shorts to throw them to the ground. He stripped from his hoodie, then he leaned towards me, reaching for my wrists, freeing them from the t-shirt he'd left there. He took my right hand which was still holding the box of condoms. Gently, he kissed my knuckles, one by one.

 _He wants the box! Now!_

My heart rate peaked at the thought. He searched my eyes for long seconds.

 _I can do this!_

" You're needing this?" I asked in a very small voice.

" Hum, yeah... but not yet!"  
His fingers pulled on the hair tie resting around my wrist and in a swift move, he gathered his long strands up in a messy bun, shadows playing over the muscles of his shoulders.  
\- Don't worry, I'm only borrowing. I'll give it back to you... when we're done."

He resumed the kissing, begining at my neck, going down, slowly, licking his lips from time to time... until I felt it: his teeth on my nipple, pulling lightly. I let the plastic box fall next to me, hiding with both my hands the tears that came without notice. This was so intimate that it was driving me crazy, overwhelmed by the need to be close to him and my fear of what would actually happen. I wanted him, badly, to the point of not recognising myself.

His tongue swirled around my nipple one last time before he retreated.  
" I'm going to finish undressing you..."  
And he did, my panties discarded to the ground.  
He took his time, looking at me, biting his lip in an alluring way as his hands lingered on my thighs.  
" You're too beautiful for your own good... I'm sorry for doing this to you, for not being able to wait...  
\- It's ok! Don't be sorry, I... I want this!"  
He frowned, tapping a finger on his mouth.  
" You're being reckless..."

He got up to unzip and take off his pants. I coudn't look at him anymore so I turned to the window, focusing on the little rays of light coming through the blinds.  
I felt his approach, one arm resting by my side, spreading cautiously my thighs with his body.  
" Fumi..." His whisper caressed my skin.

His fingers touched me and my body shuddered, reacting on his own. He touched me, more and more, making my muscles clench. At some point, my back arched from the mattress without my consent. Something was burning, consuming me, and I needed it to stop! My hands ran through the sheets, searching for the small box I'd lost.

"Please, please Akatsuki! Take the box! Now!"  
He growled, sending shock waves down my spine. I coudn't figure what was happening but it was too much.  
" You're not ready yet.  
\- Please, I can't take it anymore!"

Spreading my legs wider, his face went down until I could feel his breath somewhere very inappropriate. Hot and wet, slowly rubbing, melting me to the core, he licked me. My fingers gripped on the sheets, preventing me from tearing off his hair. He was killing me. My voice came out in loud moans I couldn't restrain. His hands were on me, his fingertips moving and pressing. I was a total mess, breathing erraticly, my hips moving on their own.

He sat up, his hand not leaving me, his eyes deep in mine, intense and focused.  
"You're too tense Fumi. I don't want to hurt you but you're really really tense!"  
I took the deepest breath I could in order to relax. That's when I felt it, his fingers inside me. Instantly, Akatsuki's face went serious.  
" Fumi, you're not being nervous. Your actually... clenching from an orgasm!"

 _Oh God! What is happening?_

" Is this bad?  
\- Bad? How should I say this? This is the cutest and the sexiest thing... Dammit! Your too much! I love you!"  
At that moment, it's his broad smile was to much for my heart to take.


	8. Chapter 8

Akatsuki bent over to kiss me... no, to devour me. His fingers kept moving inside me making me quiver again and again. I wasn't myself anymore. I wrapped my fingers around his shoulders, my nails digging in his tensed muscles. His tongue invaded me as I fought for air. I didn't know if I was pulling him to me or pushing him away anymore. I was hung up in his embrasse. Time could have stopped and the world, collapsed... I couldn't care less.

He tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth, then pulled back, leaving me panting like crazy. His left palm wandered on my waist, then along my thigh. He looked at me with hooded eyes, pushing my knee up and to the side, spreading my legs more. Then, he did something that hurt really bad. I bit on my forearm to keep quiet.

" I hum... I'm spreading my fingers... I mean... inside... That's why it might hurt...  
\- Will you please shut up! I don't really need the visual description of what you're doing!"  
Here I was, on edge, overreacting like a child. When I looked back at him, he was frowning, obvioulsy upset.  
" I'm sorry Fumi, I'm trying to go easy on you. I've never... I'm... not sure of what to do!"

I knew what I was about to say was unfair, but I felt humiliated... so the words came out nevertheless.

" You've never... like in you've never been with an insignificant virgin high schooler?!"  
His fingers withdrew from inside me, making me clench one more time, his drenched and sticky pads running over my thigh. Even this appealed to me. But know, I'd made him mad. I sat up on the bed my arms crossed over my knees, apprehensive.

Unexpectedly, his voice came in a raspy low tone.  
" Fumi... It's even worst than you think. You're right, I don't know how too manage with a virgin. Every time sex was involded, there would be some crazy girl pseudoraping me. It was cheap but easy. When I'm with you, I feel lost. Just looking at you is enough to send my soul on fire! I want to love you so bad, but I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you. Tell me, Fumi. What do you want from me?"

I was breathless. I knew what I wanted. I whispered the words.  
" I... want you.  
\- You have me already!  
\- Hum... I want you to make love to me. I don't care how, even if it hurts. I want you to love me, even if it means breaking me!"

Without a word, Akatsuki leaned towards me. I coudn't read his eyes anymore. He kissed me, tenderly. My thighs were still pressed to my chest when he gripped my ankles and pulled me down until I was lying on my back again. In a smooth move, he got between my legs and bent over me, his chest touching between my thighs as he reached out for the box that had been left on the pillow.

A buzzing sound filled up my head. My hands were hurting from crushing the sheets. My eyes stayed focused on the ceiling as the room began to spin. After a few minutes, a blurry shape came into view. _Akatsuki!_

" Fumi, breathe! You're pale. You need to calm down or you're going to faint."  
All I could do was nod and try to concentrate in inhaling and exhaling.  
His nose rubbed against my breast while carefully spreading my legs with one hand. He pressed against me and I was panting again. His lips came to my ear speaking words that made me moan.  
" Fumi, say you love me. Say you'll still love me after this. Say you'll love me no matter what..."

My arms wrapped around his neck to keep him from going anywhere.  
He pressed his lower abdomen stronger, his palm pushing on my thigh, his fingers spreading me.  
" Fumi, tell me you'll forgive me no matter what. Tell me you'll never leave me, even if I mess up!"  
I really was going to faint. That's when I felt him rip through me, breaking me in a rushed thrust.  
" Oh my God, Fumi! "

He rested his forehead on my shoulder, breathing heavily. This was really big for him too!  
He released my thigh and brought his hand to the back of my shoulder. His pelvis pulled out a little before pressing again, farther this time. The pain was excruciating, but his tormented face and his careful moves were melting my heart.  
" You do love me..."  
He hissed at the words.  
" Fumi, you shouldn't say such things! I'm not going to last much longer, and you're not helping here!  
\- I don't care..."  
He looked up with a smug smile.  
" Little Miss, you should know that I'm aiming to please you. So be a tad more considerate..."  
How could he make me laugh, in such circonstances...

Both his hands were on my shoulder blades when he started to move again, slowly, planting the softest kiss over my neck while my fingertips began exploring the curves of his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

I coudn't believe what was happening. I was standing above my precious girl, gently pushing in and pulling out of her slender shape. She was driving me insane. Thinking about it was enough to send me close to climax.  
" Fumi...  
\- Hum?  
\- Are you alright?  
\- I am..."  
Her trembling voice echoed through me, commanding my body, my hips pressing harder against her thighs.

I moved, rising up until I could rest on my hands, firmly pressed on the mattress on each side of her neck. Her fingers left my chest, her arms falling apart on the sheets like a rag doll. I could look at her from the top of her head to her lower abdomen, her soft skin pale, the curve of her breasts shaking with every thrust. Her eyes were set on me, the last shadows of embarrassment gone.

At that very moment she was mine, surrendering to me in a way that brought me close to tears.  
" Fumi..." but there were no words to describe.

Her hands came to the small of my back.  
" Akatsuki, please! Never leave me!"  
Her moaning tone was too much for me to take. I pushed one last time, pressing my toes to the bed, grabbing the sheets, going so deep I feared I would break her. Her fingers dug in my skin, sending shivers down my spine. It felt so good that I wasn't sure I would be able to ever let her out of my room.

We stayed like this for maybe a minute, as I tried to catch my breath.  
" Fumi... You totally blow my mind! I never knew I could feel like this, but now, I simply can't do without you..."  
I bent down a little, just enough for my lips to rub against her nose while pulling out of her.  
" Wait here, I need a minute in the bathroom. I got up, throwing the blanket over her body.  
" Don't catch a cold!"  
As she sat up, her eyes fell on me, careful to avoid anything under my waist. I smirked at the blush that was spreading from the top of her breasts to her face.

 _You are so adorable._

I went to the bathroom to quickly dispose of the condom I was still wearing. That's when I realized the truth of what had happened.

When I got back to my room, a pair of boxers on, Fumi was back in her pajamas.  
" How are you feeling?" My voice was off, unable to hide my concern. She blushed harder, looking away from me.  
" I'm alright, no worries!"  
I walked towards her to catch her by her wrist.  
" Tell me, are you sore? I mean, obviously I hurt you!  
\- As I told you, I'm ok!  
\- Fumi, I made you bleed... quite a lot!  
\- Oh! Don't worry, I'll take care of the sheets..."  
I grasped her stronger than I intended to.  
" Dammit Fumi! You know that's not what I'm worried about!"  
She closed her eyes and sighed.  
" What should I tell you Akatsuki? You did hurt me...that's what usually happens... you knew it as well as I did! But there's no point in talking about it. I don't need you to feel bad about it or to start avoiding touching me, because I love you and what you did was so compelling. You warmed me up. You made me feel secure and loved and now I'm scared you might back out! I want you, the way you are. I don't need the cautious and guilty version of you!"

 _Please, stop! You're too adorable. I don't deserve this much..._

I pulled on her wrist until her arm was around my neck, making her more or less fall to my chest, wrapping her firmly.  
" I understand, but still, tell me if you're hurting. I'll keep on touching you, again and again, until you're completly healed. Promise..."

She gasped at my statement.

 _... you're too naive, Fumi. I'm not good enough to let you off the hook!_

" Let's go eat something that isn't you, I'm actually starving!"

Again, she was red from head to toe. I was thrilled at how she could still blush. No matter what had happened, she'd stayed the same very pure Fumi I had fallen for.

 **Hi! I'm really happy to share this story with you. Thank you Yurakawasagami for the very first review! It made me really happy... ;)**

 **I'll try to keep updating as much as I can since this fanfic will naturaly be over when ch57 will be out ( Tic-tac, tic-tac... Can't wait anymore! )**

 **Until then, everyone, fell free to review and to speak as frankly as you need! We can all share our point of view!**

 **Enjoy!**


	10. Note

Hi!

I'm not sure I will be able to update today - busy, busy - at list, not until late tonight (UTC+01:00).

I apologize to the few that managed to keep an interset on this story! ^^

Edit: so no chapter today... but a forum has been added! I thought it could be nice to exchange about this manga and it's fanfics! ;)


	11. Chapter 10

I brushed her hair off her face to kiss her. Nothing could feel more right. Being with Fumi was like my whole life was falling into place. I might have known from the begining how important she would become, but I had been too scared to admit it.

I took her hair tie down my hair and pushed her long dark locks into a ponytail, my fingers running through silk, catching the last strands still stuck to her neck.  
" I'm sorry, that's the only hairstyle I can do. "

She said nothing, her eyes guarded. My hands went to the crook of her neck feeling her blood rush with each heartbeat.  
" I'm making you nervous. I'm sorry.  
\- No, it's ok. It's that... I should go... prepare breakfast.  
\- Why... don't you take a bath? I'll go buy something, I'm not going to make you cook!  
\- That is why I'm living here after all.  
\- Oh! Should I undress you, again, so we can rediscuss on what terms you're living here?"  
I bursted into laughter at the face she made.  
" Fumi, I love you, so please, take good care of me! But for now, go soak and relax...  
\- Akatsuki! You're... you shouldn't talk like that! Why are you always getting me flustered?"

 _Yes, why is that?_

She flew straight to the bathroom, not giving a chance for an answer. I could have told her how sexy she was when her body blushed but that wouldn't have helped her... As I put on my clothes, I kept thinking about why I appreciated that much to get her all worked up. The truth was I needed it. I needed to see how I affected her. I needed to know in order to be a little more confident.

As I walked out, a paper sticked to the door caught my eye.

 _" I thought about bringing Fumi-chan stuff, but when I arrived, I felt bad interrupting..._  
 _Gorou "_

What?! I took out my phone to call.  
" Oi! I'm coming right now!"  
I ran to the little bastard's apartment with the firm intention to break his hand again!

" Gorou, open the door! Now! "  
I kept hammering at his door until it opened.

" Hey, Akatsuki, what's the problem?  
\- You! Do not mess with me! What was that about? You're note! Since when did you turn the peeping tom?  
\- What are you talking about? Calm down and come inside..."  
I followed him.  
" So, what are you fussing about?  
\- Your note, on the door...  
\- Well, that was a pretty inoffencif piece of paper...  
\- You said you felt bad about interrupting us!  
\- Ah... I was trying to...  
\- What is it that you were trying to do? Explain it to me!  
\- I'm trying to!  
\- I'd like to know how you can justify you entering my house without my consent!  
\- But I didn't!  
\- So how did you know?  
\- Know what?  
\- That you would interrupt us? It's not like you could have heard anything from outside! For God's sake, why does everybody feel free to go in and out of that house?!"

Gorou said nothing, looking a me, wide-eyed.  
" Akatsuki. Are you saying that you... and Fumi-chan..."

 _Wait!_

" So you... you never entered...?  
\- I didn't.  
\- Your note... You were not referring to...  
\- I definitly was not! Well, it sounded quite like a joke, but I never thought you would actually...  
\- ... Forget about this. I'll see you... later."

That was awkward! I turned to take my leave when Gorou stopped me, grabbing my shoulder.  
" Akatsuki, please! What did you do?  
\- This is not of your concern!  
\- It's not, but she's still underage...  
\- Don't you think I already know? Honestly, I thought I would be ok. I was sure she would push me back. She always flinched when I came close... But yesterday, Fumi knocked on my door. She slept in my arms. She came out of my room, in the morning, dressed in my hoddie, looking at me like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was as easy as breathing. She wasn't a high school girl anymore. She was just my girl, expecting for something to happen. So I took her back to my room..."

I wanted to feel ashamed, but I didn't!

Gorou banged on my shoulder.  
" I guess I understand. It's always been like that between the two of you. You're in your very own bubble, not caring about what others may think or say. So why the hell should you start bothering now? But shouldn't you be with her right now? Were you missing me?  
\- Back off Gorou! I'll go... I was out to buy breakfast... That's when I found your note.  
\- Buying breakfast? Really? Is Fumi-chan ok with that?  
\- Well, I gave her the day off so it can't be helped!"

"Oh! And Gorou, thank you!"

But when I left, something was off in my best friend's eyes...

 **Hi! I wanted to say thank you for the reviews, it warms my heart!**

 **Dear Claire, I'm happy that you've liked what you've read so far... And I'll be writting more, of course! I hope you'll enjoy what's coming next! ^^**

 **Dear Luccia, that's nice to see someone so deep into this! Of course I would love to share this fanfic with many many people...**

 **I'll be updating no matter what until the next chapter of TcLP is out! ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

It felt good laying on the bathtub, in the morning, with nothing to do. The hot water helped soothing my thighs. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. Akatsuki... his soft hands wandering... his lips, hot against my skin... his eyes, piercing through me, exploring every inch of my body, burning, consuming me... How could he be so intense? Thinking about what had happened was enough to make me blush, still I wanted more.  
Remembering Akatsuki's sweet words and approach as he won over my body made my chest so tight...

" Fumi?"  
Akatsuki's deep voice made me jump.  
" Fumi, are you still there?  
\- Yes? Yes! I'm sorry I lost track of time! I'll be out in a minute...  
\- That's ok, take your time... Fumi? I just wanted to say I'm home.  
\- Ah! Welcome home... Akatsuki."

Saying those words made my body warmer. What was happening to me? Akatsuki was driving me insane!

I got out of the bath and quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweater. It was plain but I wasn't sure what to wear anymore. I half dried my hair and brushed it up into a ponytail. Then I exited the bathroom, welcomed by the smell of hot coffee. I entered the kitchen to see Akatsuki setting the table. With a sensual move, he turned to me, his gaze half hidden by his messy bangs.  
" Hi you!" Two words from him were all I needed for my breath to catch up.

" Hum, hi...  
\- Breakfast?  
\- Thank you."

He gestured for me to seat down. As I did, his arms went to my shoulders, his hands crossed over my chest. I could feel his breath on my neck.  
" You're really cute!"

 _Oh my God!_

I was burning up. He smirked at me and went to the other side of the table to seat down.  
" You bought too much!  
\- I guess I did... I wasn't sure of what you'd like.  
\- I'll eat anything... as long as it's with you that I share it."  
Akatsuki froze, his cup of coffee hung up midway. He shook his head, slighlty frowning.  
" Are you ok?  
\- I'm not sure!"  
He closed his eyes, his forehead pressed against his palms, still frowning.  
" There are things I'd like to settle..."  
He was nervous, his shoulders tensed, his jaw clenching.  
" Tell me, Akatsuki...  
\- I'm trying!"  
I reached out, palm up on the table.  
" Akatsuki, just tell me what's on your mind. You're making me anxious!"  
I was scared to hear him say that he regretted getting involved with me. His fingers caugth my attention, rubbing against my opened hand. His piercing eyes were back on me.

" Fumi, there are things I need to settle... Now!  
\- Ok, but you're flushed... Are you feeling ill?  
\- Girl! Cut it off now! What I'm trying to say is that maybe... since we already..."  
He sighed.

" Fumi, will you still need your own bedroom from now on?"  
Oh! So that's what was tormenting him... His question was embarrassing but it made me happy. So I smiled. His fingers intertwined with mine, exhaling in relief.  
" So, will you..."  
I could see him ponder to find the right words to say. I could die from looking into his troubled eyes, his fears and hopes entangled! I knew the feeling well enough!

" Yes, I'll sleep with you."  
He blushed harder but kept staring at me.  
" Fumi, be wise when you choose your words. You'll eat anything, huh? And you'll sleep with me, is that right? Listening to you is all I need to get aroused!  
\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.  
\- I'm not uncomfortable. I'm worried. I must be sure that you'll tell me if I hurt you. Push me back if I cross some line. Don't force yourself, please Fumi! I know I can fuck everything up. I'm really scared..."  
Right in front of me was the young boy I used to picture, misunderstood, insecure and lonely...  
He closed his eyes, before I could decipher them. I got up and walked to stand behind him

 _What do I do now?_

I put my hands on his shoulders. Without thinking, my fingers ran to his chest. I pressed my lips to his head, trying to comfort him. I had to tell him...

" Akatsuki... I want to feel your warmth when I go to sleep. I want to hear you tell me how much you care for me when you hold me. I want you to look at me with... desire. I want you to worship me... I'm not forcing myself. I love you... and...  
\- ...And?  
\- And feeling your skin against me, your hands on me, your eyes yearning... It's pure bliss!"

Akatsuki got up in a rushed move, grabbing my wrists and spilling his coffee as he banged on the table. His gaze was burning me while his hands came all the way up my arms, my shoulders and my neck. His lips brushed over my cheek. I could feel his hesitation.  
" Akatsuki, please... Show me those eyes again..."

 **At last, Ch11 is done!**

 **Dear Claire, thank you for your support! I'm already happy that someone likes the story... :)**

 **I hope you'll appreciate this bolder version of Fumi... ;)**

 **It's a pleasure to write this fanfic, now I'll try not disappointing you!**

 **( Poor Gorou... It's such a waste! Ch55 broke my heart... )**

 **Dear Guest, the point of this fanfic was to write a chapter every day until Ch57 of TcLP was out... But I must say that writting in a foreign language is a very hard work to do!**

 **So I'll do my best! Promise!**

 **Thank you for reading! ^^**


	13. Chapter 12

Akatsuki lifted me up by the waist, bringing me to seat on the kitchen worktop. His dark dilated pupils broke through me. He pulled my knees apart to come closer, then bent over me, wrapping his fingers around my wrists, keeping my hands flat on the cold surface.  
"You, little Miss, are driving me completly crazy! You are going to take responsability for your words."

His deep voice made me shiver.  
His eyes talked to my body, my skin getting hot every inch he stared at as my sweater went off. Slowly, he kissed me... very slowly... nibbling at my lips.  
" How do you do that... To me?  
\- Do what?  
\- Make my heart burst when my body stays calms, obeing you?  
\- Fumi, please, don't speak like that!  
\- Why? That's how I feel.  
\- I understand, but could you think a little about my feelings?"

His hands tightened at my wrists, his hips pressing against my thighs. I new what he meant. I also new I wouln't do anything to stop him. I yearned for the intimacy of his embrasse.  
" I want to monopolize you... Is that selfish?  
\- Fumi, you already have all my attention..."  
His phone went ringing, making me jump... He pulled it from his jeans to take at look at who might be calling.  
" ... At least until Gorou and his perfect timings come along! Give me a minute."

He took a few steps back and shoved his free hand into his pocket, still staring at me from under his lashes.  
" Gorou, what ever it is that you have to say, say it quckly! ... No, I'm busy... Well! Consider I'm taking the week off! I have no intention to attend any meeting of any sort. Not until you're back!"  
He was getting irritated. He turned his back to me, speaking words I didn't get. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, messing it a little more. That's when I realized I was still sitting half naked in a very suggestive way on the cold kitchen worktop. I hopped down, not sure of what to do after that.

" Fine! I understand! I'll go, ok? But you better be there!"  
He turned to me, concern showing in his eyes. His arm hooked around my neck crushing my face againt his chest. He breathed in deeply, nuzzling in my hair.  
" Hum... I'll be there, just... give me some time to eat something."

 _Oh God! What is he talking about?!_

He hung up, sighed and pushed his phone back to his pocket. Then he spread is now free hand over the small of my back.  
"Fumi, I've got some boring things to deal with! I'll come home as soon as I can and then, you'll monopolize me as much as you want. Is that ok?  
\- I... guess?!"

He let pulled my sweater back over my head and got back to his room without looking at me. He was preoccupied with something, I could sense that.  
I got busy cleaning the coffee that spilled to the floor, trying not to worry.  
" Fumi? Could you come over here?"  
I stepped inside the room to see Akatsuki wearing a white shirt over his black jeans.  
" Come! Give me your hand!"  
I held out my right hand. He took it, turning my palm up. Then he brought a pen to his teeth to crack it open it in a very very sensual move. Like he could read my mind, his eyes plunged into mine halting my breath and maybe my heart. I was so very caught up in him! He pushed my sleeve up and began writting on my forearm.  
The cold from the pen rolling over my skin, the intensity of his focused eyes... Here I was burning up again.

" Fumi, wait for me ok? No matter what, be there when I come back!"  
He let my arm fall and stepped out. I heard him as he walked through the kitchen, put his coat and shoes on to finally exit the house closing the door behind him. That's when I finally dared to take a peek at what was written on my forearm. What I saw snatched the air out of my lungs:

 _" Kibikino Akatsuki's "_.

 **Hi! I'm sorry it took so long for such a short chapter... Many many things to do...**  
 **Also, I spent some time correcting the typos from the other ch (the ones I managed to detect) and I had to change af ew things that made no sense (ch.11: Kibikino sensei doesn't have chairs... Definitly not!...)**

 **Hi Claire, thank you for your very sweet words! It's really encouraging! So I'll keep doing my best, hoping that you (and the other readers) will keep enjoying... ^^**


	14. Note 2

Hi everybody!

After updating with a few changes in the story, the chapters got all messed up... I'm not sure why! So I tried to put back the chapters in the right order. Anyway, If anyone sees something strange in the story line, tell me!

Dear Dana,

Dana like in the the very first one who knew about this fanfic? Is that you? Not hearing about you got me worried, first because I thought maybe something could have happened to you, then because I wondered if you got fed up with the story... It's so hard to write about those two characters without disappointing anyone! I'm the one thanking you since you brought me to publish this fanfic, way before the TcLP category even existed on ! If anyone trully enjoys reading this, you should thank Dana for showing interest... :)

Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 13

It took me nearly an hour to make it to the publishing office. With three bites from a sour sandwich I'd brought from our failed breakfast, I realized how commited I'd become to Ohno Fumi's homemade cooking.

I took the elevator to the second floor of the building and got escorted to the meeting room where five people were already sitting. I recognised the chief editor, peeking at his phone, obvioulsy bothered. Gorou was right next to him. I didn't know who the other ones were but they were all staring.

One of them pointed to a chair. I nodded and sat down, feeling a bit nervous. Gorou gave me his sympathetic look with a small smile that meant I was in trouble.

The chief editor talked first.  
" So, welcome Kibikino-san. We asked you to come because whe had to discuss about the... situation with Uneda-san.  
\- I'm not sure what you are referring to.  
\- Well, Uneda-san came by a few hours ago to give her resignation letter. She said she could not work with you anymore and implied an inappropriate behaviour from your part, which, I must say, really surprised me. That is why I asked for a sort of emergency meeting."

I brushed nervoulsy my fingers over my lips, thinking about what was the best answer to give, but Gorou spoke before.  
" Hum, excuse me. It's going to be hard for Kibikino to explain what really happened since I'm sure he is concerned about not making Uneda-san look bad. She was a great help, very dedicated to her work... Until she developed romantic feelings towards Kibikino... She got... sort of mad when he didn't return her feelings. I guess that's all."

Of course, that was only part of the problem...  
" I see... But what about the girl who's living with you? What's her name again?  
\- Fumi... Ohno Fumi." I answered, my jaw clenching.  
" Right... So, what about that girl? I heard that she was introduced to you by your section head editor, being the daughter of a friend of his, and that she moved in with you as a housekeeper.  
\- That's right.  
\- Then again, Uneda-san insinuated that you're... involved with her. Yet, she's still underage..."

Gorou stared at me, discreetly shaking his head. I couldn't care less about what everybody was thinking about this "situation". I had to come clean with everything that revolved around her.

" Actually, Fumi is my girlfriend."  
The chief editor eyes widened in surprise. Gorou was glaring at me now.  
" Kibikino-san, are you making fun of us?  
\- I'm not. Fumi is my girlfriend. We've been dating for a few weeks now.  
\- How could you? She is a high school student after all! You need to stop wathever is going on right now. She will have to move out before anything irremediable is done!  
\- I'm not breaking up with her. And she's got nowhere else to go so she's not moving out.  
\- You're not her guardian so you have no word in this.  
\- Neither are you...  
\- Listen, we wanted to sort things with you before we made our decision. We cannot associate with authors lacking morality. It's her or us. We also need to inform Ohno-san about his daughter issue."

He sighed.  
" Kibikino-san, you need to understand that you are precious to us. Uneda-san was frantic when she came. She could disclose to the media! We need to protect us... and you!  
\- I see, but tell me, who is going to protect Fumi? Her father who left her, alone in the hands of a stranger, so that she could work to help him pay his debts? I care about Fumi... I won't fail her. You will not make me leave her."

I got up, ready to leave this damn place.  
" I have a favor to ask and you'll never hear about me again. Do not contact Fumi's father for the time being. I want to be the one to tell him. I need to take responsability!  
\- Kibikino-san! I understand how you feel but it's not Edo era anymore. It's not legal to get into a relationship with an underage girl! "

That's when Gorou bent towards him, exchanging words in a voice too low for me to get them.

" Hum! Kibikino-san. There's no point in rushing into anything. You were planning to take the week off... so go home, think about it. Clear your head and think about a way to manage this situation. We will hear you then. Until then, don't get to close to that girl... She still is a child! Restrain yourself, is that understood?  
-Well, I would have gladly obliged... if only we have had this conversation before... It's kind of too late!"  
I exited the room, leaving them quite offended.


	16. Chapter 14

On my way home, I spotted a bar I'd never went to. Even if it was still early in the afternoon, it felt like a drink or two could help.  
I spent the next three hours fascinated with the bottom of each glass served.

I needed to figure what to do now. Speaking the truth about my feelings had been refreshing... for about ten minutes! If I wanted to take care of Fumi, I'd better start with keeping my job. That was definitely not the smartest move! I didn't want Fumi to worry anymore, about anything! Specially not about me. I believed she would leave the house, out of concern, if staying was to jeopardize my work.

That's when I noticed someone sitting next to me.  
" You look like you're in pain..."  
I peeked over my shoulder at the tall woman wearing a tailored skirt, then got back to my now empty drink.  
" Would you like another one? Or maybe you've already had enough...  
\- Not of your concern.  
\- Of course... But maybe I could help!  
\- Excuse me, what are you again?"  
I was in a very bad mood but she seemed amused by temper.  
"'No! Not like that... I'm not that kind of woman."

She kept talking, assuming I was interested. She might have told her name in the middle of her monologue but I didn't bother to remember. She was a lawyer, specialized in family affairs, so she insisted on giving me some advice with life.

 _The hell you can! Just go mess with someone else's mind already!_

" Let's see... What could have brought such a nice man to such a place when it's not even dark? Is all this about a girl?  
\- Again, not of your concern!  
\- So I'm right, huh! Well, let me say one thing: you are too good looking to seat here mourning for some idiotic girl that might have played you...  
\- What about you? Why is your life miserable enough for you to be here?"  
She gasped, losing here composure for a split second.  
" You're not quite the gentleman I'd pictured!" She frowned but didn't move.  
" I usually come here after work. It's my way of relieving stress. All day long I'm confronted with so much conflict... Divorce, inheritence disputes... And sometimes it's worse... children being casted aside, forsaken... Since I started to work I've felt like there is no way to make happiness last. I'm helpless! That must be why I stayed alone... But I would happilly play with you tonight!"

I sighed and got up, ready to leave.  
" You were right, it's because of a girl that I've been drinking since the middle of the day. But she didn't made me miserable... It's just that the situation is complicated...  
\- Sounds the same to me... People are the ones making things complicated!  
\- Really? So, as a lawyer, what do you think about that: me, living with a girl, twelve years younger, hired as a housekeeper and falling madly in love with her?"

She failed hiding her shock.  
" Well, well! That's a surprise! Yet I don't understand what the problem is...  
\- She's underage! It's not legal! You must have missed some classes...  
\- Of course I get it, yet it's not legal until you make it legal!"  
For God's sake, what was she talking about?

I might have been glaring because she glared back at me.  
" You do as you wish, but the point is she is already living with you. All you need is to say fuck off to anyone who'll disagree with your lifestyle!  
\- You don't speak like a lady!  
\- I'm speaking the truth, that's all!  
\- Still, you're talking about something unthinkable. I wouln't impose that much on Fumi!  
\- Unthinkable? What about you, would you? Marry her?  
\- Anything... to keep her!  
\- Ok! So now, that's her call! You ask her and she decides... And you don't need to worry. You can wait until she's more mature to... share a bed together..."  
I flinched, my face suddenly burning up with shame.  
" Oh my God! She's already mature enough for your taste! I should report you to the police!"

She chuckled in a very low tone, totally creeping me out!

" It wasn't supposed to happen...  
\- Oh, maybe it was an accident! You could always say that you fell on her and...  
\- Please, stop it! It's... not like that...  
\- Well, I guess that girl already answered your question, in the most difficult way, so there is nothing to fear anymore... One last piece of advice: go home! You're wasted and you speak too much to strangers."

Her words made things look easy to do. She was right! I was drunk! How could marrying Fumi solve anything? Fumi! I had left her waiting...

 **Hi Yamamori Mika (though I'm quite sure this is not Yamamori sensei ;)...),**  
 **I understand this is not your favorite story line... Well, even if I'm absolutly sure sex is not what ch57 will actually be about, I thought it could always happen. I began writting this fanfic after rereading the whole story and, believe me or not, but that's what came to my (I presume perverted) mind.**

 **Regarding to Akatsuki, there are a few hints about him wanting to touch her more... As for Fumi, she goes to the party,determined to be more mature and to fight for her love... So bringing them to a more intimate level didn't seem that much out of place.**

 **Also, I find it kind of cute to read about dates and going out all lovey dovey but I must say that when it comes to writting about it, it feels gross to me! Really! I've tried but I can't manage to write two lines without wanting to puke... I'm so sorry I cannot bring these two amazaing characters to where you want them to be, but hopefully, Yamamori sensei will do!**

 **Speaking of what, it's true that Fumi and Akatsuki do look good together, him smiling from time to time in a way that could rip my heart, her blushing nearly each time he talks to her... But I don't particularly get a lovey dovey atmosphere, I mean with all the fluffy stuff usually added to make a manga look cute. To me it's a more mature and powerful feeling. Something like raw love! Nothing is too polished. In a way, it feels more realistic! I guess that is why I love this story so much...**

 **Dear Claire, I'm happy to see you're still reading! ^^** **Age gap is really challenging in a relationship. To me, it's what makes it so intense, unique and heart wrenching. It's not easy but still, they are together because they HAVE TO...**

 **Also, I must say that sometimes I fear what is going to actually happen in the manga (please Yamamori sensei, have mercy!). As for me, I'll try to protect them in this fanfic... ;)**

 **Everyone, feel free to comment (no account needed), no matter what you want to say! Even if it's not in english... I can read french, italian, spanish, portuguese and a bit of german... It would help me keep tabs on who is reading and on what you think about it!**

 **Thank you all for reading! ^^**


	17. next chapter

Hi everyone!

As you can see with the cover image, ch57 is coming out... and with it comes the end of this fanfic!

I have not been publishing anything for a few days since I spent quite some time looking for previews from this chapter ^^, so I'll be writting a last chapter soon, to close this story!

Thank you all for reading! Enjoy! ^^


	18. Chapter 15

I stumbled my way home, definitely too drunk to drive. It was already getting dark and I'd left Fumi with very few explanations. I was growing more and more anxious. What if someone called her to tell her that she couldn't stay with me? What if she had realized how out of line making love to her had been! What if Gorou went there, talked to here about what would be better for me, for her... and for him! Everything might be easier with that sweet talking pretty faced bastard! This was insane. She was mine. She had to be mine!

I wasn't sure how but I finally made my way to the front door of my house. I took a deep breath and entered. Relief washed over me when I saw Fumi's shoes. She was home. I half ran to the kitchen, then to her room. Both were empty. I turned to my door and slowly, pushed it open. She was lying on the futon, sleeping. I stepped inside, feeling a bit embarrassed. What was happening to me? This was my room afterall ! I sat at her side and brushed her hair back behind her ear to peek at her face. Her forearm rested close to her head, her sleeve still rolled up, my name only inches apart from her lips.

The pounding sound of my heart peaked in my ears. Just looking at her got me drunk again. She was mine, wasn't she? I had to be sure. I pressed my lips to hers, earning the sexiest moan. How could sounds like this escape her mouth. The next moment I was on top of her, pulling at her clothes erratically, desperate to strip her and forcefully kissing her. Her hands came to my chest... pushing me back! I pressed harder against her, my hand venturing under her waistband, my fingers tugging at her panties.  
Her voice came in a gasp.

"Akatsuki! Wait!  
\- I can't!"

I took her out of her pants in a rushed move, losing balance, nearly falling.  
" Stop it! You reek of alcohol!  
\- Things didn't went well today..."

I got back to her spreading her legs wide and thrusting my groin against her panties.  
" Oh God, Fumi! You're mine! "  
She pushed me back again as I tried to get rid of my clothes.  
" Akatsuki! Please, not like that! You're not even using a...  
\- I don't care! We don't need condoms! You're mine... You'll marry me...  
\- Sensei!"  
She slapped me, with everything she had, forcing me back to my senses.  
I got up on my knees, looking at her, trying to process what was happening. She sat up on the mattress, hiding under the sheets, wide teary eyes staring at me.

 _Dammit! What have I done?!_

" Fumi, I'm so sorry...  
\- Akatsuki... What was that?  
\- I... don't know... really! "  
All I could do was hide behind my hands in shame, quivering from head to toe with exasperation.  
" Please, don't be scared. Things went... bad at work. I drank too much on my way home and when I saw you I... got carried away!"

Fingertips came to the back of my hands, sending shivers through me. I sighed  
" Fumi...  
\- Tell me about it..."

Very slowly, I took her by the wrist and pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist, my forehead resting on the crook of her neck.  
" You smell so good!"  
She shivered, sucking in air, at the words.  
" Please, don't do this... Talk to me first!  
\- Hum! I don't know. I'm not sure I can resist your body reactions..."

I stared at her as she turned into a sweet pinkish shade of blush. When her eyes met mine, she saw something that made her turn deep red.  
" How dare you blush like that? Little Miss, you're such a tease...  
\- Stop it already!  
\- Oh! Sorry... I thought you maybe...  
\- I do! Just, don't speak like that... It's... embarrassing and...  
\- And you easily get embarrassed, I get that!"

She was like magic. I'd spent hours in a bad mood, rehashing my insecurities, drowning with alcohol... One touch from Fumi was enough to bring me confort and warmth. One word from her sweet lips and she would make me smile like I never knew I could.  
\- Quit laughing! Please, you're making fun of me!  
\- I'm not! I love you!"

I kissed her, sucking on her lips... hard... maybe too hard... That's when I felt her fingers tugging at my already opened pants.

" Fumi! You're killing me!"  
I bent over her, pushing her until she was lying on her back, both her hands secured in mine as I planted soft kisses against the hot skin of her neck. She was breathless, just from that. My hands went to her sweater, pulling it up until her bra was showing. She was beautiful, looking at me with hooded eyes, flushed, her thighs clenching. With on finger I traced a line from her chin down to her navel, her breasts heaving, spreading goosebumps on my way.

I pulled down her panties. She closed her eyes. I pressed my hand, slighty spreading her legs. She was warm and wet. I was done for!  
" Fumi, I want you! Now!  
\- Ok...? But the thing about not needing... You know...  
\- Don't worry!"

I got up to look for the small box discarded by the futon. I took a condom, ripped it open with my teeth and put it on not caring to finish taking my pants off. I got back to Fumi. She was waiting for me half naked, still red from head to toe, slightly shaking. I'm sure I could come just looking at her!

Without a word, I pulled her knees up and apart and pushed inside of her in a raw move. Oh God! I wanted her so much! I needed her! I pushed a little farther until I heard her hiss.  
" Ok?" was all I managed to ask.  
" Ok..." she answered in a whisper.  
I sneaked under her back, unhooking her bra. Slowly, I pulled it up, marveling at the smoothness of her curves.  
My heart was beating fast, filling my head with a buzzing sound. I moved inside of her, sensing her body stretch around me. She opened her eyes and stared right into my soul as I was unable to hide how tormenting and blissful this felt. She crossed her arms behind my neck, pushing my ear to her lips.  
" I love you..."

 _This girl is cazy!_

As an answer, I moved faster, my hips now pounding as I felt her melt until she was moaning and clenching.

 _How can a girl this pure be so good at this?_

I felt her come, her nails digging in my neck, her eyes full of unshed tears.  
" Fumi, you are beautiful!"  
With two last sloppy thrusts, I came, grawling in her neck, wondering how this could feel so good.

I rested my head on her chest, nuzzling against her breast while I listened to her heartbeat slow down. Her fingers kept brushing through my hair. I was about to fall asleep.  
" Hum! Akatsuki?  
\- Hmm...?  
\- I might need a shower...  
\- Of course...  
\- So... I need to get up...  
\- I understand...  
\- And your still... lying on me...  
\- Yeah! On you and inside you! Feels damn good..."

Again, I got her to blush. This was amazing.  
I pulled back and got up staring at her while she was still avoiding looking at my body.  
" You're too cute... Go shower before I'm up for round two!  
\- Eh? But... Don't you need the bathroom first?  
\- Don't worry, I'll manage."  
She got up taking the sheets with her in an attempt to hide. She was just too much. Everything about her was endearing. I would never let go of her.

I took a minute to clean myself and put my boxers back on. It was already late so I brought fresh sheets from the cupboard and got back to bed. I waited, listening to the noise of running water and picturing Fumi washing her soft skin.

 _Dammit! When did I became so needy?_

She finally entered the room, wrapped in a big towel, staring at me, clearly not comfortable with the situation.  
I bent to the side to pick her panties up.  
" Come here."  
She walked towards me and stepped inside her underwear as I gestured her to do. After pulling it up to her waist I pushed the fluffy wet fabric away until it fell down, revealing her pink nipples. I bit on my lip, frowning as I fought for self control. She definitely wasn't a kid!

I took the t-shirt that I had been sleeping in and slipped it over her head as she pushed her arms through the sleeves.

" What happened with my name?  
\- Huh? Oh, it went off with the shower... About that... The name thing... And what you said...  
\- Ah! Yes, well, no need to freak out... I got drunk... Then I met this woman at the bar...  
\- A woman... At a bar...  
\- She came, to hit on me I guess...  
\- Of couse... I can picture that...  
\- But all I did was talk about you, so she suggested me marrying you...  
\- She did?  
\- Yes, since she's a lawyer.  
\- Is it supposed to make sense? "

I sighed.  
" Fumi, today I was asked to go to a meeting with the chief editor. Uneda-san resigned, saying that she couldn't work with someone behaving like I do with a... an underage girl.  
\- Oh my God! What did you say?  
\- When they asked me about it, I told them the truth.  
\- You did?  
\- Yes, I said that you were my girlfriend...  
\- Why?  
\- Dammit Fumi, because you are my girlfriend! Because that was the least I could say! Because I love you! Because all that came to my mind was you crying over me denying our relationship!  
\- I... I'm sorry! I just don't want your life to get messed up beacuse of me.  
\- Well, that's too late... You've already messed up my heart."

I grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her to me.  
I sat her between my legs, her back to my chest.  
" They asked me to end things with you. "  
Her body tensed. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her knees to her chest.  
" It's ok, I won't leave you... Neither will you... Ok?  
\- Ok.  
\- That is why I was mad and I stopped for a few drinks... That woman, she said that by marrying you, things would become legal...  
\- This doesn't make sense!  
\- I know, I'm sorry... I just got carried away I guess.  
\- So, what happens now?  
\- I'm not sure, but calling your dad is a start.  
\- What has my dad to do with this?  
\- Well, since you're living with me due to one of the head editors request, Big Boss felt at fault in this situation. He said he would call him but I asked him to let me take responsability."

She nearly jumped off the futon, turning to glare at me. This time, Fumi was mad.  
" Who the hell does he think he is? He has nothing to do with what happens in your private life! I'm the one calling my father!"  
She stormed out of the room, mumbling words I would never have believed she knew. The next moment I got up to talk some sense into her, but she was already on the phone. Her voice was calm. She spoke about being happy to live here and about not wanting to leave. She said that she was in love, deeply, with me. She was brave to the point of confronting her father. She was my girl!

She hung up, not moving an inch. I stayed there, staring at her back, not daring to talk to her. After a few minutes, her phone rang. She looked at it and let out a deep breath. She turned to me, smiling.  
" I guess it's going to be ok.  
\- Really?  
\- I talked to my father...  
\- Is he not going to cut my head off?  
\- I guess not... He called his friend... your head editor.  
\- Is it supposed to help?  
\- We will see... Now lets go to bed, I'm tired!"

 _Of course you are._

I took Fumi's hand to guide her back to the room.  
" Fumi, one way or another, it's going to be alright! It's a promise.  
\- Thank you!"

I kept her close, cuddled in my arms, her naked thighs rubbing against mine, her smell invading my whole self. She fell asleep in less than five minutes. She might have been exhausted!

My phone started ringing. I caught it before it woke Fumi.  
" Hey, Kibikino! What's the matter with you?  
\- Hum! Head editor! I'm not sure...  
\- You know what I'm taking about! I've been on the phone with Ohno-san... This girl, how could you? Well, now she loves you. You're lucky her father cannot refuse her anything! She asked him to stay with you! And I'm the one pleading for you now!  
\- I know...  
\- That poor bastard, he feels like he has never been a father to Fumi-chan. He told me he doesn't qualifies to be her guardian, that's why he trusts her judgment. Now he is entrusting his daughter to you, Kibikino! Do you understand what that means?  
\- I do!  
\- You don't! That means don't mess up! Fumi-chan has very few people she can rely on. And now, you're at the top of the list!  
\- I understand!  
\- Ok then!  
\- Is that all?  
\- It's not. I've talked about this with the chief editor. I told him about Fumi-chan being a really mature girl, always taking care of herself, working to earn her daily bread and so... He seemed to understand better your interest. He has a very high opinion of you! And since Fumi-chan has nowhere to go, he agreed on her staying with you. Quoting: " As long as Kibikino sensei's name is not tarnised, we will follow his decisions!" A bi too much, don't you think?  
\- He agreed?  
\- He did! You can thank me now! So you go write something that sells, alright?  
\- Alright! Thank you! But now I need to hang up before Fumi wakes up...  
\- Before what? Is she in your bed? What is she doing in your bed?  
\- We'll talk... later!  
\- Kibikino!"  
I turned the phone off to be sure I wouldn't hear about him for the night.

Everything was falling back into place. Fumi was right beside me, sleeping soundly, wearing only her panties and a t-shirt of mine. And that wasn't going to change! Never!

 **DONE!**

 **In very few hours ch57 will be out... with hot steamy moments... I guess I wasn't too far from the truth!**  
 **It was a pleasure to write this fanfic that naturally comes to an end.**

 **Thank you all for reading (we reached 1 600 views!) and for the reviews.**  
 **I hope you all enjoyed this story... Feel free to review, I always answer!**

 **Hi Kouzoun! Thank you for reading and appreciating this story this much!. ^^ TcLP is indeed a great manga. The art is incredible! So full of feelings... I'm really addicted to it too... To the point of writting a fanfic! I hope you'll enjoy what is coming next ( in the manga I mean). Yamamori sensei trully is a master!**

 **Hi Claire! I'm so in love with their relationship... I hope I got things right in this last chapter... And that the hot parts are to your taste! Also, I apologize for the dark, drunk, insecure Akatsuki!**

 **See you everybody! ;)**


	19. Dear Claire

Hi Claire!

Thank you for your sweet reviews, it warms my heart! I'm really happy to know that you liked his fanfic. It's not exactly well written and it was a little rushed but well, the point was to help our minds wander around Fumi and sensei while we had to wait... So, I'm happy it worked for you! ^^ ( It worked for me too! ;) )

When I read ch57 I thought that, in a way, I hadn't been too far from the truth... And then I thought that maybe I was reading too much into it and that there were not that many similarities... That's why I'm happy to know I'm not the only one thinking that way! :D Indeed, they spent the night together, he got at her for more in the morning, he confessed his feelings in an unequivocal way, he quoted her words to tell her that he would also love her forever ( TwT )... Uneda and Fumi's father are also involved, but not in the same way... It's true that I got a few things right! ( I'm sorry, I'm feling a bit proud I guess...). But talking about similarities, to me the best one is sensei wearing his BLACk HOODIE! XD

Still, ch57 was much better than whatever I could imagine... Yamamori sensei's writing made my heart throb really hard!

Again, it was a real pleasure to write about this two lovely characters and writing fanfic is always funny... But, as I already answered to many private messages, I'll be writing my own story... At first it was supposed to be published in french... But then I thought, fuck it if my english is not perfect! I'll write it in english no matter what! If you're interested, I'll leave a note here about it when 1st chapter is published...

Thank you Claire for your support! It means a lot!

Thank you everybody for reading this fanfic!


	20. gravitation

Dear Maytee,

Thanks for your review and licking what I wrote... I really hope you'll enjoy my story!

I've just published the first chapter... You'll find it on Wattpad (since it's not a fanfic...)

It's not TcLP related yet the male lead is based on Kibikino sensei's looks! ^^

To anyone who wants to read it:

wattpad.

com/

story/144562172-gravitation (in one line with no spaces of course ;) )

Feel free to comment...

Thanks and take care everybody!

Edit: you can Google Wattpad Gravitation by Gari99-99 ;)


	21. gravitation 2

Hi Maytee!

I guess trying to publish a link on Wattpad is not a good idea... ;) Since it's not working, you might find the story by Googling Wattpad Gravitation by Gari99-99. I won't be able to update as often as I did for the fanfic but I'll do my best!

I really hope you will enjoy!


	22. Dear Guest

Dear guest,

Sorry for the late answer but I have not been on FanFiction for longuest time...

I've been busy with work like never and couldn't write a line for weeks! But things went back to normal so I'm hoping to update at least twice a month... BTW, ch 2 is out!

As for a summary... not writing one was part of the point of the story I guess... but well, I can say that it's about a very smart and lonely girl falling for the guy she souldn't be with. Their past history plays a very big part and there is some fantasy/sypernatural involved. Also I must warn that their forbidden relationship will lead to mature contents... ;)

When it comes to picturing the female lead I must confess that it's Fumi that comes to my mind... yet she's very different, described as a shorty, wearing very different clothes and with a very very different temper... ;)

Hope you got the info you needed and that you'll enjoy what's coming next!


End file.
